


And til death do we part

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, May include some shipping, Poetry, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: A small poetry book for me to write in.





	1. Starting Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So. Writers block. Yeah.
> 
> I plan on being a poet when I grow up. This is practice.

If you didn't bump into him

You wouldn't be behind bars

If you paid more attention

She wouldn't of died

And how the orange rose petals

Stained the walls

And the knife marks went in her stem

Just for a traitor to unbury your truth

And no doubt

You should of never fell

And as the rose's thorns trap you in

As they tear at your throat and skin

Let his terrified words sink in

"You monster."


	2. Angels

~~insert~~ shameless ~~sad sakona poem here~~

 

As the knife got in her grip,

The sleek handle reminding her

Of the glorious metal cold blade

As the fallen angel disguised in white

Handed the power of death to

The girl who never wanted it

And as she numbly stumbled

To the one who meant most

Watching with cold eyes as blood splattered

And the purple haired angel fell

Off the humble cloud

Her friend held back tears

As she dived after her

And as regret flashed before her eyes

She grabbed her hand.

One angel's wings too weak

One's too scarred

Yet as trails of blood followed their

Descent from grace

They embraced

Ready for hell


	4. Ignorant Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a chapter where I insult my bff's waifu

How defenseless you are

Too busy throwing insults like matches

Not realizing you're burning

Too oblivious too see

The girl behind you

With the knife.


	5. Standing Still

The only one who sees

Bloodshed without fear

She won't flinch as insanity

Draws ever so near

And as sure as you are

You can't help

But feel your pretty blonde hair

Grow ever so stiff

The fearful adrenaline

Pumping through those still muscles

As you smile sadistically

At you rival's work. 


	6. Marriage

I want you to be dressed in a tuxedo

Smeared in red

I want to see your fear

As our wedding guests drop dead

I want your slit throat to spit out

Our vows, along with your blood

And no "death do us part"

Cause you know it's not enough

I want your suffering smiling face

To hold back the tears and screams

And while I rot in hell

I hope you get a vacation day, angel

To visit me


End file.
